(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to packaging devices and in particular devices used for shipping small vials such as contact lens jars. The package disclosed herein is manufactured of expanded polystyrene as part of a large billet and then is cut from the billet to give the package a thin wall construction and is easily shipped by first class mail at a reduced cost which would be prohibited if manufactured as an individual unit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art shipping containers used to transport small vials generally have provided an outer, chip board box or containers into which a thin vacuum formed plastic nesting devices are located. The small vials are then placed into the nesting device one at a time, a cover is placed on the box and the box is then enclosed in a shipping envelope and a shipping label is attached. Later a customer is invoiced for the amount. Problems have been encountered in this type of package because the vacuum formed plastic insert which holds the vials in position can be easily cracked when crushed by other packages during transit if the chip board box is not of a heavy construction. Once this crushing occurs the cracking generally migrates through the package and loosens all the vials contained therein. When the vials are loose, the shock absorbing features are greatly diminished and the vials are prone to damage and loss.
Because the outer, chip board box inherently provides much weight for shock and damage protection, the postage for mailing is high. A significant weight reduction has been achieved by the present invention which places the lighter weight package disclosed herein in a light sleeve, to be mailed at a lower rate than packages provided by prior art.
Other problems attendant with the prior art relate to the billing techniques generally used in the industry which have resulted in the products being shipped and later invoiced resulting in a yet additional postage to the shipper. By utilizing the packaging shown in this disclosure, after the packaging is initially made up the invoice can be easily slipped into the outer sleeve without dismantling the package and encountering the risk of misplacing or mixing up orders. Finally shrink wrap covering is attached to the completed assembly to maintain the invoice in place in order that the address of the recipient shows clearly through the window of the sleeve. Thus not only is postage saved but the shipper invoices his customer at the same time the product is shipped.